the_emerald_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke Zeta
Duke Zeta is one of the recurring characters on The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Duke was born & raised in Zeta Central City. Trained by high ranking Zeta Spies at an early age, Duke was considered a child prodigy after mastering his abilities by the age of 4. Duke has a firm belief that Zeta Spies are the most superior super humans in Super Central & strictly acknowledges anyone he considers powerful. His family is a direct line connected to the Hero God, Thane Zeta Necrosphere. Duke's reason for coming to Santa Verde Academy was never revealed publicly. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Duke is shown to be a lean caucasian teen who wears a dark green (different shaded) ensemble. His hair & eyes are also different shades of dark green. Official Design: Duke has grown more muscular, but the rest of his outfit remains the same. Season 2 Design: Duke's Zeta Spy Suit has been shaded a lot more with darker shades of green. He's also grown a few inches while sporting a new hair style. Duke is also smiling, which is unusual. Tellyzx states that Duke's smile implies more will be done with him as the series progresses. 'Personality' Duke is very quiet & rarely talks to anyone due to his strict "don't talk to the inferior" policy, much like his friend Jay Ino. Because of how little he speaks to others, Duke's personality is left in mystery. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Duke is shown in the academy auditorium alongside the other students. During the Doomsday Test, Duke attained #2 & became a silver star. He joins Jay Ino in taunting Andy Green, Federico Montez & Chessly Matthews but doesn't talk at all. '2. Amigos De Por Vida' Duke is paired up with Jay for the actual/practice missions. The pair are the first group to take & pass the practice mission exam. He's later seen with Jay in the hallway & shuts Decker Highlander up. A couple days later during Jay's apology to Federico Montez, Duke once again shuts Decker up. '3. Enter The Master of Nature' '4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald' '8. He Who Erases Super Powers' '14. A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '24. Defending You Because I Care About You' '28. I'll Never Forget You Dad' 'Images' ' Duke Zeta Official Human Sprite.png|Duke Zeta Official Sprite Duke Zeta.jpg|Duke Zeta Bio Pic Duke Zeta Profile Pic.jpg|Duke Zeta Profile Pic Duke Zeta S1 Profile Pic.jpg Duke Zeta S2 Profile Pic -2.jpg ' 'Battles' 1. Duke & Jay Vs. Virtual Monster 2. Duke, Jay & Anna Vs. Anti-Hero Soldiers 'Relationships' #'Duke & Jay Ino (Friendship/Mission Partner/Roommate)' #'Duke & Decker Highlander (Friendship)' #'Duke & Kennedy Jacobs (Former Friend/Ex-Girlfriend)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: CURRENTLY ENROLLED 'Trivia' *'Duke is a character from Tellyzx's comic: ''Team Ultimatum.' *'It's not stated in the show, but Duke & Kennedy used to date. Two years prior to the series, Duke & Kennedy fell in love but at some point grew distant which led to them breaking up.' *'Duke is currently one of the frontrunners to become a main character later on in the series. Tellyzx admits that he plans on having 6 main characters for the series.''' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Super Human Category:Santa Verde Academy Student